1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to suspension-type display packages for steering wheel locks, where the packaging provides a nestable aspect that allows packages to be stacked efficiently and minimizes the volume of space taken in the stacking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspension-type product packages are well-known, and typically include an upper end area having an opening for receiving a hook, rod or the like that extends forwardly from a support, such as a vertical wall of a display. Typically, a suspension-type package is constructed such that the product is secured to a forwardly facing surface defined by a vertically oriented panel of the package, and the opening for the hook or the like is formed in an upper area of the panel.
A number of patents disclose display packages of the general type discussed above. These packages generally have front and rear panels that conform to the shape of an article to be displayed with a portion of the article projecting from the package. Typically, at least one of the panels has an opening through which a potential purchaser can have access to a portion of the article for purposes of touching or operating it.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,253 to Zakarian discloses a tool display packaging in which the head end of an adjustable wrench is held between panels that enclose the wrench. The panels have an opening at one end through which a wrench handles projects. Aligned openings enable the package to be suspended from a hook. The panels include openings through which a potential purchaser can contact and move a rotatable portion of the wrench in order to see the wrench jaws open and close. The package includes a “display wall” that permits identifying indicia to be printed or to which labels can be affixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,877 to Kiernan discloses a tool-holding and displaying package in which front and rear panels are molded to the shape of a portion of the device contained in the package and in which a card or other printed graphic material can be placed between the front and rear panels.
Designing display packages for steering wheel locks is particularly troublesome because of the shape of the steering wheel locks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,149; 6,230,527; and 6,694,784, as well as design U.S. Pat. No. Des. D521,357, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, all teach steering wheel locks and the use of connectors which attach to the steering wheel. These connectors provide a problem in providing packaging for them because of their protrusion, especially when the packages are stacked together.